


The Way You Make Me Feel

by pookietheking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookietheking/pseuds/pookietheking
Summary: Kiyoomi never thought he would be one to be sexually frustrated, but he didn’t know he would feel a lot of things before dating Atsumu.It was no secret that Miya Atsumu was not a virgin. Years of rumours, gossip and locker room talk was proof of this. Kiyoomi knew that Atsumu had plenty of partners before him, not that it bothered him at all. He just assumed that Atsumu’s experience would mean he would be the one to initiate sex.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 286





	The Way You Make Me Feel

He would never admit it, but Kiyoomi was extremely grateful to have Miya Atsumu in his life.

If someone had told him a few months ago that he would fall in love with the MSBY Black Jackals’ setter, he would have laughed in their face. Atsumu was loud, cocky and abrasive, whereas Kiyoomi was quiet, reserved and withdrawn. No law of attraction could unite their oppositions.

And yet here he was, sitting at the small dining table in his apartment with his boyfriend of almost a year, who was cooking them dinner.

The situation may have appeared strange to anyone on the outside looking in, but Kiyoomi has found himself being sobered by the domesticity of their relationship. The truth was, Atsumu was a lot different behind closed doors than he was when he was in the public gaze.

It was ten months ago, when Atsumu had confessed his feelings. He had confronted Kiyoomi one evening after practice, when the two of them were left alone on cleanup duty. Kiyoomi had said nothing as he listened to Atsumu voice his feelings, keeping his chin high and his gaze level despite the blush on his cheeks and the slight waver in his voice.

At the time, Kiyoomi couldn’t help but think it was some sort of cruel joke. Sure, he had been in this situation before with girls in middle school and classmates in college. He had never known any of them very well, and he had always turned them down. Atsumu on the other hand, was someone he knew very well, and whom he saw every day.

However, the look on Atsumu’s face was enough to make him realize that he was one hundred percent serious. He did seem nervous (his tense shoulders and tight grip on the broom in his hand made that very clear), but he had determination in his eyes. Kiyoomi had seen him look this way on the court when he played, right after he had hit one of his earth shaking serves. Somehow confident and afraid both at once, as if he were certain of his delivery but anxious of the outcome.

Kiyoomi had never disliked Atsumu, not truly. How could he? Everybody liked Miya Atsumu. Which is why he had found himself hesitating to respond once Atsumu had finished talking. He could have anyone he wanted, so why him?

When he had voiced this though, Atsumu had shaken his head firmly and replied, “Because I want you, Omi-kun.”

\---

  
Over the course of their relationship, Kiyoomi had seen a side of Atsumu that he never knew existed. When he wasn’t making flashy poses for cameras or snarky remarks to opposing teams, Atsumu was surprisingly kind, gentle and very patient.

Kiyoomi had established his boundaries as soon as they began dating. He told himself it was because he respected himself enough to draw lines where he needed them in every aspect of his life, but really he was giving Atsumu an opportunity to bow out before things got too serious and he realized he had made a mistake.

However, Atsumu had not wavered. He didn’t mind that Kiyoomi insisted that he washed his hands as soon as he had entered his apartment, or that they always had to wipe down counters or tables whenever they ate out. Atsumu had always demonstrated endless patience that Kiyoomi had never known he had possessed.

Everyone who knew Kiyoomi knew that he was adverse to touch, which included Atsumu. Before they were a couple, Atsumu had always respected his personal space (even when it seemed like he didn’t respect anyone else’s) and that had not changed. It was because of this that the first few months of their romantic relationship were almost no different than their previous dynamic as teammates.

Atsumu never made any move to initiate any form of physical contact with Kiyoomi. When they went on dates or walked home from practice together, there would always be a foot of space between them. When they parted, Atsumu never made any move to kiss him, he would just smile his big smile and bid farewell with a wave of his hand.

Kiyoomi had absolutely zero experience in the realm of dating, but he knew that this was odd. He had never desired physical connection with another person before, but he found himself wishing Atsumu would touch him.

The next time they were together, they were watching some murder mystery film in Kiyoomi’s apartment. They each had an empty beer can placed on the coffee table in front of them, and they were lounged on opposite ends of the couch, the ever present invisible barrier seemed infinitely vast between them.

Kiyoomi was hardly paying attention to the movie, instead, he was watching Atsumu’s face in the low light of the apartment. They had turned the lights off for the film, but the sun had not quite set yet, and it’s dim light flooded the living room windows.

Atsumu’s lazy gaze was focused on the television, his head was propped against his hand on the armrest. The evening light made him appear golden, more so than usual. Atsumu was undoubtedly handsome, but without his self-imposed swagger he seemed calm and peaceful. Kiyoomi thought he looked beautiful.

Perhaps it was the beer he had just finished, but Kiyoomi had a spur of confidence. He shifted his position on the couch and reached out towards Atsumu’s other hand, which rested atop his thigh. He barely skimmed his fingertips across it, but Atsumu had felt it immediately and turned his head away from the TV and towards Kiyoomi.

He didn’t move away. but he hadn’t shown any signs of moving towards him either, so Kiyoomi leaned closer again, closing the invisible barrier until it was the smallest it had ever been, until he was only centimeters from Atsumu’s beautiful face. At this point however, he was unsure if he could move any further, and he had suddenly felt afraid. He had never kissed anyone before, what had made him think he would be capable of doing it now?

Atsumu had noticed his hesitation. He looked at Kiyoomi with his bright eyes, the corner of his mouth tilting upwards, a hint of his usual smirk.

“D’ya want to kiss you, Omi-kun?” He asked.

Kiyoomi’s heart had begun to beat rapidly, he hoped it was not loud enough for Atsumu to hear. He was nervous, but he had never backed down from a challenge, especially when it involved Miya Atsumu.

His gaze left Atsumu and landed on his lips, “Yes,” he replied.

When Atsumu’s lips met his, all Kiyoomi had thought was, _why have I waited this long?_

Atsumu’s lips were a little chapped, but Kiyoomi found the texture intriguing. He parted his lips a little, and Atsumu easily slotted their mouths together. Following his lead, Kiyoomi moved when Atsumu did, clutching his hand tighter to act as some form of tether to reality. Atsumu had licked into his mouth with his tongue and he felt like he was going to float away.

He was so consumed by Atsumu, his taste, his smell, his touch, he had completely tuned out the movie still playing in the background. Not like he was watching it to begin with, anyway.

When Atsumu pulled away and breathed against him, he felt a little dizzy. He opened his eyes and tore them away from Atsumu’s red lips, and was met with an unfocused gaze. There was a glint in his eye when he smiled up at Kiyoomi.

“D’ya want another?” He asked.

Kiyoomi had shut him up by kissing him again.

\---

It seems as though after jumping over that first hurdle, everything else had come easier for the two of them.

Their perpetual foot of distance no longer existed. Thinking back on it, it seemed almost silly that it had been there to begin with. Now, they held hands or linked arms on their way home from practice. When they went out with their teammates and they sat together , their thighs touched. When they watched TV they now cuddled instead of sitting as far away from each other as physically possible.

Kiyoomi had discovered that he quite likes touching Atsumu, craves it even.

And oh, does he love kissing.

They kissed all the time now. Atsumu almost always initiated them, and he always asked Kiyoomi if he was okay with them. Kiyoomi always said yes, he was always okay with kissing Asumu.

They kissed in front of Kiyoomi’s apartment door after walking home from practice, they kissed in the storage room when they were meant to be putting things away on cleanup duty and they kissed on Kiyoomi’s couch when they were watching television, just like they had that first time.

Atsumu kissed him everywhere, his lips, his cheeks, his neck, and he ate it all up.

He recognized that his newfound love for kissing was little juvenile. He was in his twenties and had only just experienced what it’s like to have someone else's tongue intertwined with his, which is something younger Kiyoomi would have definitely found gross.

Kiyoomi also recognized that both he and Atsumu were both red blooded adult men, and that their bodies clearly wanted more than they had been engaging in. More than once, he had felt himself or his boyfriend (or most often, both of them) hard beneath their pants after particularly long makeout sessions.

Just like when he had first kissed Atsumu, he had no idea how he was meant to proceed to the next step, whatever that may be. He was waiting for Atsumu to give him some sort of cue to follow, but it never came.

Kiyoomi never thought he would be one to be sexually frustrated, but he didn’t know he would feel a lot of things before dating Atsumu.

It was no secret that Miya Atsumu was not a virgin. Years of rumours, gossip and locker room talk was proof of this. Kiyoomi knew that Atsumu had plenty of partners before him, not that it bothered him at all. He just assumed that Atsumu’s experience would mean he would be the one to initiate sex.

It was almost as if Atsumu deliberately treaded carefully with Kiyoomi, so that he wouldn’t cross any of the lines he had drawn in the sand all those months ago.

“Dinner is ready Omi-Omi!” Atsumu was drying his hands with a towel. “D’ya wanna eat now?”

“Can we have sex, Atsumu?”

Atsumu’s head whipped around to face him, and Kiyoomi watched him blink a few times as he tried to hide the shock on his face. “What?” he asked, dumbfoundedly.

Kiyoomi squared his shoulders and held his gaze. “I want to have sex.”

He watched the gears turn in Atsumu’s head as he fully processed his question. He almost held his breath when he walked over to him, rounding the table to stand beside Kiyoomi where he sat in his chair.

He lifted a hand to touch Kiyoomi’s cheek. “What brought this on, Omi?”

Kiyoomi felt himself frown. “Do you not want to?”

Atsumu’s eyebrows furrowed, he shook his head as he looked down at Kiyoomi.

“What kinda question is that? Of course I do,” he replied.

Suddenly feeling as if he had some sort of point to prove, Kiyoomi stood up from his chair, dislodging Atsumu’s hand from his face. He reached for it before Atsumu could let it fall completely, and turned on his heel and began to make his way towards his bedroom.

He felt a lump of nervousness in his throat when he pulled Atsumu towards his bed, but he swallowed it down and motioned for Atsumu to sit. Atsumu gazed up at him and smiled invitingly. Realistically, Kiyoomi knew he had nothing to be anxious about, but he found himself hesitating before his boyfriend, just like he had that evening on his sofa.

And just like he had then, Atsumu took the lead, and guided him along. He tugged Kiyoomi closer with a hand on his waist, pulling him into his lap. He tipped his chin up expectantly, his eyes hooded. Atsumu had set him a perfect toss, all he had to do was follow through.

Kiyoomi took the plunge, and brought Atsumu’s mouth to his, sealing their lips together in a kiss. He could feel Atsumu’s smile against him and mentally rolled his eyes. He cradled his head in between his hands and pressed closer.

Atsumu’s mouth was hot against his. They had enough practice by now to fall into a perfect rhythm, slick and sinful. Already, he could feel the temperature in his body rising. Kiyoomi gasped as he felt him catch his bottom lip between his teeth and leaned back to look down at him.

He wished he were capable of communicating how much the man underneath him made his heart flutter. Looking down and Atsumu’s parted, kiss swollen lips made heat stir in the pit in his stomach, but the dazed look in his eyes made something else warm in his chest.

“You’re beautiful, Atsumu,” he said. It was a ridiculous understatement of what he was feeling in the moment but it was true all the same.

Atsumu’s face reddened a bit, and Kiyoomi found himself fighting back a smile. He swiped his thumb under one of Atsumu’s dazed eyes, then leaned in and pressed a kiss into his flushed cheek.

“Come on now Omi-kun, you're makin’ me feel all embarrassed.” Atsumu mumbled, squirming and shifting his gaze.

“I’m sorry,” Kiyoomi responded. He wasn’t.

Atsumu bit his lip as his eyes flicked down to Kiyoomi’s mouth, something indescribable flashing behind his eyes. He tugged Kiyoomi closer and pressed their lips together again sweetly. That was another discovery Kiyoomi had made while dating Atsumu, how sweet he could be.

The kiss was not the same as the heated one they had shared seconds before, but it fueled the fire licking at Kiyoomi’s gut all the same. He chases Atsumu’s lips when he pulls back, only to be met with his signature cocksure grin.

“I can think of a couple of ways you can make it up to me, Omi-Omi,” he purred. Any of the embarrassment from his moment of weakness seemed to be forgotten, replaced with his usual seductive confidence that turned Kiyoomi on as much as it made him want to roll his eyes.

Kiyoomi allowed himself to smile this time, bemused by Atsumu's flirting. He rose up from his knees and leaned forward, urging Atsumu to lay on his back. Allowing him to take control of the situation, Atsumu followed his motions and layed down on the bed, his hands placed on Kiyoomi’s waist. Slowly, he lifted a hand towards Atsumu’s chest, flattening it on his sternum. As composed and patient as Atsumu tried to seem, his racing heartbeat could not be disguised.

Kiyoomi slid his hand down Atsumu’s torso and hesitated at the hem of his t-shirt. Even after all his mental preparation, he was still tentative about the act of undressing, but he’d be damned if he said he wasn’t craving the feel of Atsumu’s warm skin against his own right now. He lifted his gaze to Atsumu, who was staring up at him patiently, understanding as always.

Kiyoomi slid his fingers underneath Atsumu’s shirt and ran them along the waistline of his shorts. He felt Atsumu shiver under his touch. Were his fingers cold?

He lifted his eyes to Atsumu’s face and saw that his eyes were cast downwards, watching Kiyoomi’s movements intently. Despite his earlier teasing, he was being uncharacteristically quiet. Kiyoomi ran his hand up Atsumu’s body, swiping his thumb in the trail of hair below his navel on his way up. Atsumu breath audibly hitched when Kiyoomi’s hand reached below his nipple and lingered there. Emboldened by the reaction, he pressed his fingertips to Atsumu’s nipple and delighted himself in the shaky exhale that came after it.

“You’re such a tease, Omi-kun,” Atsumu grumbled.

Kiyoomi hummed in acknowledgment and lowered his hand back down to the hem of Atsumu’s shirt, this time to tug it over her head. He resisted the urge to gulp at the view of Atsumu’s muscles flexing as he rid himself of the fabric. Suddenly feeling the need to be near him again, Kiyoomi pressed his lips to Atsumu’s, pushing back toward the bed.

Atsumu smiled into the kiss and brought one of his hands up to tangle his fingers into Kiyoomi’s hair. Kiyoomi couldn’t stop the small sound that escaped him when Atsumu tugged a little. Atsumu mirrored the noise with a moan of his own, seemingly pleased by the reaction. The kiss was making Kiyoomi’s head feel a little foggy, the sensation of Atsumu’s tongue licking his own almost felt overwhelming.

As if to release some of this newfound energy, Kiyoomi slid both of his hands up Atsumu’s naked body, twisting his nipples underneath his fingers when he reached them. Atsumu let out a breathy sound at the touch.

“Fuck, Omi,” he breathed. He was panting heavier now. “Do you think you could take off yours too?”

Kiyoomi pulled back a little further to meet his gaze. Atsumu had seen him without his shirt numerous times, and he wasn’t exactly shy, but they had never been in this position before. Being naked while having Atsumu flushed and whining underneath him was nothing like being naked with him in a locker room. The ever growing heat in between his legs however, did not dislike the idea at all. The thought of feeling that much of his skin against his boyfriend was dizzying.

Kiyoomi felt his cheeks warm a bit as he pulled his shirt over his head. Atsumu let out a playful whistle at the sight.

“C’mere baby,” he said, making grabby hands. Kiyoomi dutifully listened, and heard himself hiss at the press of Atsumu’s chest against his. “This okay?” Atsumu asked. “We can stop if ya want.”

Kiyoomi shook his head and breathed in the air at Atsumu’s neck. Everywhere their skin touched felt like fire. Had Atsumu always been this warm? He kissed the base of Atsumu’s throat. He didn’t want to be anywhere other than where he was right now.

He continued kissing Atsumu’s neck, occasionally switching to sucking at his skin or biting places that would certainly bruise the next morning. Atsumu was soaking it all up, moaning quietly when Kiyoomi used just the right amount of pressure. He was running his hands along Kiyoomi’s back and he pressed him closer when his teeth scraped a freshly abused spot on his neck.

“God Omi-Omi, you're killin’ me here,” Atsumu groaned. He was properly squirming against the sheets now. Kiyoomi could feel his own frustration growing, the heat of his arousal was spread far beyond his groin now. His entire body felt like it was burning up, the sheen of sweat that had formed against his skin sliding against Atsumu’s own felt like gasoline poured onto the flame.

While he was trying to formulate some sort of a plan to ease the itch of his arousal, he felt Atsumu’s hand slide towards his waist. pulling their hips together. And God did it feel good.

Atsumu was undoubtedly as hard as he was. He felt solid and hot and amazing. Kiyoomi moaned against his collarbone because the friction felt so good and the fire in his body felt like it was beginning to burn in his brain too.

“Fuck, Atsumu,” he groaned. “Fuck you feel so- fuck.”

“Yeah I know,” Atsumu said back, his voice shaky. “I feel it too, fuck ya feel amazing. Is this okay? Can I move?”

Kiyomi took it upon himself to roll his hips in response. The moan Atsumu let out made his ears ring. He rolled his hips again, and again, and again, chasing the pleasure that came with the friction on Atsumu’s erection sliding against his.

Atsumu wasn’t being quiet anymore, he moaned every time he rolled his hips up to meet Kiyoomi’s. His hands were clutching at his hips more, trying to press his lover impossibly closer to his body. Kiyoomi pulled back from Atsumu’s neck and dove into his mouth again.

“Holy fuck, Omi,” he panted after breaking apart for much needed air. His eyebrows were furrowed and his pupils were blown so wide his eyes almost seemed black. Kiyoomi’s heart stuttered.

The drag of Atsumu’s cock against his was criminally good. Every grind left him eager for the next. Kiyoomi wanted to press himself even closer, until not even a molecule of space was between their bodies. He wanted to feel Atsumu, all of him. Fuck, why were they still wearing so many clothes-

“Wait, wait, wait, slow down- ah” he tried to form a sentence but was distracted by a particularly forceful thrust. Kiyoomi forced himself to show some restraint in respect of Atsumu’s request, ignoring the way his hips stuttered with the urge to continue.

“If we keep this up I’m uh, not gonna last that long,” Atsumu said, chest heaving.

The words made Kiyoomi’s dick twitch. Atumu was that close already? If he was being honest he had no idea how much time had passed, but the thought of him being able to bring his lover to orgasm after so little action made him feel something akin to pride.

“Do you want to stop?” His voice sounded more hoarse than he would have liked it to.

“Stop? Jesus Omi-kun, I couldn’t keep my hands off of ya even if it would kill me,” Atsumu chuckled. “I just feel like you wouldn’t appreciate our pants covered in jizz.”

Kiyoomi frowned at the thought of that.

Atsumu reached down to palm at Kiyoomi’s erection through his shorts. Kiyoomi’s breath hitched and he rolled his hips into the touch.

“Is it okay if I touch ya here?” He looked directly into Kiyoomi’s eyes as he asked. Had he been in a clearer state of mind, Kiyoomi would probably spend more time considering the fact that it was the very first time someone else had touched him here. However, his head was definitely not clear, and he felt nothing other than safe whenever he was with Atsumu. He trusted him, and at the current moment it seemed like he was the only cure for this heat burning him up from the inside out.

Kiyoomi held Atsumu’s gaze and nodded his head once.

“Yes,” he said, “you can touch me.”

Atsumu offered him a smile so dazzling Kiyoomi almost felt he needed to shield his eyes. Though to his disappointment, Atsumu removed his hand from his crotch. Instead he placed it on his shoulder and gave him a small push, urging him to turn over. Kiyoomi let Atsumu sway him onto his side and watched as he once again followed suit. It’s as though their bodies were linked in ways their minds had not yet comprehended. Both on and off the court, they were always in tune with each other, always following the other’s pushes and pulls.

Settled into the new position, Atsumu leaned in to kiss him again and Kiyoomi sighed into his mouth, though he was all too aware of his lover’s hand, which was now tugging at the waistline of his sweatpants.

Atsumu broke the kiss to make eye contact again, as though he was double checking to see if Kiyoomi had changed his mind. He must have been satisfied with what he saw, because he then slipped his hand into Kiyoomi’s sweatpants and wrapped his fingers around Kiyoomi’s aching cock.

Kiyoomi moaned louder than he would ever admit he did and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to grasp the sensation. His hand didn’t feel like this at all whenever he touched himself. Getting off had always just been a means to and end for him, a necessity with an admittedly pleasurable reward but an annoying clean up. Feeling Atsumu’s hand on him felt entirely different. His hands were rougher than Kiyoomi’s, a little wider too, but the way he stroked him slowly from root to tip made stars dance behind Kiyoomi’s vision.

“God Omi, ya should see yourself right now,” Atsumu sounded like he was amazed. “Ya feelin’ good?”

He was stroking Kiyoomi’s cock at a steady pace, he wasn’t going fast at all but still Kiyoomi felt like he couldn’t quite catch his breath. His entire body shuddered when Atsumu swiped his thumb across the slit, and then spread the precum that had collected there along his shaft. Kiyoomi bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from making anymore embarrassing sounds.

Atsumu leaned in and kissed him again. Kiyoomi found it extremely difficult to properly reciprocate when it felt like his brain was oozing out of his dick, but he still tried.

“Tell me how it feels, Omi-kun,” Atsumu murmured against his hips. Kiyoomi gasped when Atsumu twisted his hand on an upstroke, squeezing around the head of his cock. It felt like there was a volcano in the lower half of his body, bubbling and oozing heat through his veins. If Atsumu kept tugging at his dick like that, it would surely erupt.

How on earth was he meant to vocalize that?

His breath hitched when he felt Atsumu bite at the line of his jaw.

“C’mon Omi-Omi, tell me how much ya like it when I touch ya like this. Ya can’t lie to me, babe, it’s written all over your face.” Atsumu’s voice was husky and Kiyoomi couldn’t help but shiver at the words. He hated that the stupid pet name got him so worked up.

Kiyoomi’s dick was wet with precome now, and Atsumu was making sure to put it to use. The sounds of Atsumu’s hand squelching with every stroke was filthy, and a voice at the back of Kiyoomi’s fucked out brain was already complaining about the sheets. Present Kiyoomi did not give a single fuck about the sheets, not when each slippery slide of Atsumu’s hand felt like a step towards insanity.

Fuck, Kiyoomi was close.

“...Tsumu.”

“Hmm?” Atsumu hummed.

“Atsumu,” Kiyomi whimpered.

“Fuck.”

Kiyoomi opened his mouth to try to convey that he was going to blow his load in the next ten seconds, but Atsumu devoured him in another kiss before he had the chance.

Kiyoomi’s head was spinning, it was all becoming too much. He reached out and clutched Atsumu’s arm like a lifeline, needing something to keep him grounded as he felt his orgasm rapidly approach.

“Atsumu I’m going to- fuck I can’t, I’m-” He wasn’t exactly sure what he was trying to say, but Atsumu seemed to understand because he was stroking his hand faster now, stealing Kiyoomi’s shortened breath with more kisses.

Kiyoomi felt his toes curl, felt his cock twitch, felt the heat in his abdomen grow impossibly hotter. He clutched Atsumu’s arm harder and came with a gasp. His entire body tensing as finally, finally the fire that was licking under Kiyoomi’s skin began to engulf him. He was sure he was making some kind of noise, a moan or Atsumu’s name, maybe. He didn’t care. All he knew at that moment was that he was coming for longer than he'd ever come in his life, and that Miya Atsumu was stroking him through it.

Kiyoomi swore he was going to vibrate out of his skin. Is sex always this good? He took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling fully, before opening his eyes to meet Atsumu’s. And fuck, maybe he should have kept them closed.

Atsumu’s pupils were still dilated, and his eyes looked erratic. He had that big stupid grin on his face, like the cat who got the cream. He looked proud and happy and God, Kiyoomi is so in love with this man. The realization was so stunningly clear, he was surprised he hadn’t known earlier.

“I’m gonna paint that memory and put it in a museum, Omi-Omi.”

Still feeling the afterglow of his orgasm, Kiyomi humoured him. “Which one?”

“Otsuka, obviously!”

“Not the Louvre?”

“The who?”

Kiyoomi chuckled and ran his arm along Atsumu’s arm fondly. It wasn’t until then when he realized the mess he’d made. His cum was splattered all over Atsumu’s bare chest and the bedsheets. Atsumu’s hand rested on Kiyoomi’s hip, smearing some of his release there as well.

“I’m sorry,” he said. Not for the first time that night.

“S’okay, we can shower after,” Atsumu replied.

Kiyoomi’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked down Atsumu’s body, focusing on his erection, which was still standing tall and proud.

“Do you want me to…” He trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it in a way that made him seem as clueless as he felt.

Atsumu appraised him for a moment. After a pause, he bit his lip and his cheeks reddened a bit. It was kind of cute, Kiyoomi thought, Atsumu is never shy,

“Ya don’t have to,” He said quietly.

Kiyoomi was going to ask if he was sure, but kept his mouth shut when he saw Atsumu drag the hand that had just been wrapped around him and slid it through the mess on his abdomen. He kept his eyes cast downwards as he wrapped a hand around himself, slick and sticky with Kiyoomi’s release.

Ah, Kiyoomi thought, listening to the moan Atsumu made as he began to stroke himself. Honestly, it was a little gross, watching Atsumu get himself off with the aid of Kiyoomi’s cum, but it didn’t repulse him enough to look away. Quite the opposite actually, because Kiyoomi was watching him intently.

Anyone with eyes could see that Miya Atsumu was attractive, but how many people had gotten the privilege of seeing him like this? He was pumping his cock quicker than he did Kiyoomi’s, and he was moaning unabashedly. Kiyoomi felt a bit of envy towards Atsumu, he was always so unapologetic about who he was and what he was feeling.

Kiyoomi raised his hand from Atsumu’s arm and cradled his cheek, relishing in the whine that Atsumu let out. Kiyoomi leaned in and kissed Atsumu’s forehead, his cheek, the corner of his mouth.

“You’re beautiful, Atsumu,” He said again.

Atsumu let out a high pitched keen and shook as he came into his fist.

\---

A shower and a fresh set of bedsheets later, Atsumu sat atop the kitchen counter with Kiyoomi bracketed between his legs. They had finished the dinner they abandoned earlier and Atsumu insisted on dessert.

“If I have sugar this late I won’t be able to sleep on time,” Kiyoomi said.

Atsumu rolled his eyes and laughed at him. “How about some fruit then, old man?”

Kiyoomi watched the knife in his hand glide underneath the skin of an apple, because Atsumu would always be a child at heart and could not eat one if it had not been peeled beforehand.

Atsumu carved a slice into the freshly peeled apple and held it up to Kiyoomi’s mouth. “Open wide, Omi-kun.”

Kiyoomi bit the slice wordlessly, his lips touching Atumu’s fingertips. He leaned his forehead onto Atsumu’s shoulder as he chewed the apple, appreciating the closeness of their bodies.

Atsumu popped the other half of the apple slice into his mouth. “Ya feelin’ okay, Omi?”

Kioyomi’s heart clenched at the lightheartedness in his tone. Atsumu was so perceptive it was almost insane. Kiyoomi wondered if it was a trait that came along with being such a great setter, or if he was such a great setter because of the trait. Regardless, Atsumu always knew what he needed.

“I love you.” Kiyoomi doesn’t think he’s ever felt something as clearly as he felt that now.

Asumu blinked twice and his face split into his stupid, cocky, charming smile. “Was the sex that good Omi-kun? If that’s all it took for you to tell me ya loved me, I would’ve done it earlier.”

“Shut up,” Kiyoomi said.

Atsumu cut another slice out of the apple.

“I love you too, ya know.” His cheeks went a little pink when he said it.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Feel free to leave any feedback :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pookie_theking)


End file.
